


Tsubasa's Gift

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Honoka!, Memories, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Honoka didn't know what to expect when Tsubasa asked to meet up with her. Maybe if she had remembered what day it was she would have had a better idea.





	Tsubasa's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written for almost a month now and have wanted to release it so badly but I had to wait for Honoka’s Birthday to arrive (JP time of course). I really hope you enjoyed and I have to thank xcamay and my-idol-you-chan on tumblr for helping me with ideas and proof reading. I really hope you enjoy!

Today was one of the rare occasions that Honoka manages to wake relatively early, all on her own. She jumps out of bed, showers and is out of the door before it is even possible for anyone to ask what she was doing up this early.

 

Ever since μ’s had disbanded, Honoka had found herself using the time that had been spent on practicing to spend time with the members of A-RISE. They were a lot more fun to be around than she had first thought and it was interesting to hear what they had been through as an idol group.

 

Today was one of those days; She had received a message from Tsubasa last night asking if she wanted to meet up today and they had decided to do so at a nearby park.

  
  
  


About half an hour later, Honoka finds herself in the park that they had agreed as a meeting spot. She scans her periphery until she spots a familiar chestnut haired individual sitting down on a bench. “Tsubasa-chan!” Honoka shouts as she runs up to her.

 

Tsubasa looks up when she hears the cries of her name only to see the bubbly orange haired girl that she had agreed to meet with. “Hello, Honoka-san, happy birthday!”

 

This took Honoka completely off guard for a few seconds. In her head she starts to count the days until…  _ Oh wait.. it is my birthday _ .

 

Tsubasa giggles when she notices this. “Don’t tell me you forgot about your own birthday?”

 

“Ehehe… it seems I might’ve!” Honoka looks around. “Huh, where are Erena and Anju?”

 

“Oh uh… they couldn’t make it.” Tsubasa’s voice shifts to a slightly nervous tone for a second before she takes a deep breath to can calm herself down a little. Once she is, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a rather large box that was wrapped up in wrapping paper adorned with strawberries. “We all got you a present together though.”

 

“Huh? You did?” Honoka takes the box and starts shaking it a little to see if she can tell what is inside.

 

“Well, you have been hanging out with us a lot recently, so we thought it might be nice, as a thank you.” Tsubasa smiles as she says this, watching Honoka inspect the package.

 

“I can’t wait to see what’s inside! Can I open it now?” Honoka asks and is greeted by the nod of Tsubasa’s head. Without hesitation, she sits down on the bench that Tsubasa has been on this entire time, and starts tearing at the wrapping paper.

 

In no time at all the paper is off and Honoka finds herself staring at a rectangular shaped wooden box. Engraved into the top of it were silhouettes of all nine members of μ’s and their logo adorning the top. “Tsubasa-chan... This is really pretty. I love it!”

 

“We wanted to get you something that would help you remember everything.” She feels her smile widen as she sees Honoka’s reaction. “Open it up.”

 

Honoka lets out a gasp as she does so. The inside of the box is a velvety orange fabric and resting atop it is a picture frame. The frame itself is colored to match all nine μ’s girls in order of year group, Honoka’s orange in the center, as well as this, green gemstones are set all around the outside forming a border. However Honoka doesn’t notice any of those things, as her attention was drawn straight to the picture inside the frame, a stunning photo of the final performance of Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari. She doesn’t know how it was taken but the way it is framed leaves her speechless, tears forming in her eyes.

 

Eventually, she looks up at Tsubasa. “Th-Thank you.” She didn’t know what else to say, could she even say anything else? This wasn’t just a gift… it was a memento of everything that had happened, of all the good times she had shared. “This is… this is more than I could ever have asked for.”

 

“I am glad you enjoy it Honoka-san.” She makes a mental note to thank Erena for the ide. “Those gemstones, they are Peridots, your birthstone.”

 

This fact makes Honoka gasp and she runs a finger over them, feeling their texture. “So pretty.”

 

Slowly Honoka feels the tears disperse from her eyes and she slowly shuts the box. She sets it down next to her to look over at Tsubasa. “Thank you so much Tsubasa-chan!” She pulls her into a hug. “Tell the other two thanks!”

 

Tsubasa starts to shuffle in her seat a little. “Um…” Her voice picks up its previous nervous tone. “I have one more thing for you… just from me this time.” She stands up as she says this. “Can you stand up, close your eyes and hold out your hands?”

 

“Something else, I am a lucky girl!” She jumps to her feet so that she is facing Tsubasa. She hears the rustling of hands in a bag before the sounds of it being placed back down on the bench. She hears Tsubasa step a little closer, then nothing for what feels like ages. She is expecting to feel the weight of something in her hands, but instead what she gets is the sensation of lips pressing against hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this, I would really like to hear your feedback so please leave a comment, no matter how harsh, I will always read and reply to them all. Now that I have said all that I just want to wish one more Happy Birthday! to my favorite Love Live character.


End file.
